


Purrrblood

by EmmytheEwok



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, I'M SO VERY SORRY I ALSO CANNOT SPELL AND CANNOT BE BOTHERED TO RETYPE THAT TAG, I'm so sorry, IT CONTAINS DRAMIONE SO DON'T FUCKING READ IT IF IT OFFENDS YOUR DELICATE SENSIBILITIES, It's so fluffy because it disguises the fact that it's very shit, This is a load of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmytheEwok/pseuds/EmmytheEwok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forgive the good awful title.</p><p>And forgive this fic.</p><p>It's terrible.</p><p>Hermione turns Draco into a cat when he gets really annoying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purrrblood

“What about…Legolas?”

“No.”

“Aragorn?”

“No.”

“Gandalf! Surely you’ll let me have Gandalf?”

“No Draco!” Hermione sighed, tossing her newspaper down in exasperation. “Just because you’ve fallen in love with Lord of the Rings doesn’t mean you can name our first child Gollum!”

Draco scoffed. “Gollum. Please, that’s ridiculous.”

Raising one eyebrow, the bookworm couldn’t help but smirk. “Oh, but Gandalf’s so much better.” The idiot, couldn’t he come up with one decent answer?

“Fine,” Draco snarled, “I suppose we’ll be calling him Bob, or some other outrageous muggle name!” Here he was, calling out fabulous names, and the women wouldn’t even consider them. “You’ll call him Paul, or some other godforsaken name, like Harry.”

Hermione refused to take the bait, but couldn’t hold her tongue when Draco remarked sullenly that “I should chose the name anyway, my family has the best names.”

“Draco, you’re name is… Draco.” She pointed out calmly, not looking from the newspaper she was currently pretending interest in. “It’s quite a pompous name, now isn’t it, honey.” Her tone took on that of a teacher scolding a toddler, not even looking at the proud Malfoy who was practically exploding with rage.

“Pompous? Pompous!? Of course it’s bloody pompous, I was expected to do great bloody things, you condescending bookworm.” Draco shrieked, frustrated at Hermione’s ability to well…frustrate him. He knew that she enjoyed arguing as well, as she’d always win and he’d always have to buy her ice cream to apologise. Being married to the brightest witch of their age was no walk in the park. 

“Oh yes, Draco, oh the marvellous thing’s you have done in your time on this planet. I remember fondly the day when you managed to make a cup of tea without boiling yourself, what a truly mesmerising achievement. Alexander the Great’s got nothing on you, dear.” Hermione’s voice oozed with sarcasm, but she still remained focused on the blasted piece of paper in front of her when, in Draco’s opinion, she should have been fixated on him.

He looked hot when he was angry, everyone said so. All of the magazine articles anyway.

Draco’s teeth clenched together in anger, but there was a light shining at the end of the tunnel. All he had to do was rely on his ability to charm fair maidens and his truly magnificent compliments. “I married you, Granger. Surely that’s an achievement in itself.”

The witch raised her head and beamed at him. Draco couldn’t help but add the punch line.

“I mean, that does mean spending an awful lot of time with you- OUCH, women, that hurts- no Hermione, put the wand down- meow!”

And that is how, much to his future childrens' delight, Draco ended up spending a day as a beautiful little kitten.


End file.
